


A Stolen Kiss

by DianaMoon



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Bickering, Cliche, Clubbing, Dancing, Dress Up, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, POV Female Character, Romance, Season/Series 01, Secret Identity, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-01
Updated: 2002-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the moonlight, carry on, carry on dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stolen Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [Fic purposely uses North American Dub names. Also, written in the style of the dub eps.] Set about mid season one. Still needs yet another look through to tighten up the fic but should be readable and enjoyable.
> 
> Original Notes: This was my first songfic. Here, I simply focused on Serena and Darien's thoughts and feelings. You can tech listen to the song when it begins in the fic and should be in time with the story.
> 
> Credit goes to Pip for the waltzing scene, Patch and a few others for encouragement, and Ladybug for tips and suggestions on how to improve this.
> 
> I will actually be editing this again as I think I've grown as writer and there are things in here that make me cringe. But I still hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> First version 9/00  
> Second version 6/02  
> Final version TBA

"Whew... For once I don't have detention!" Serena exclaimed as she happily walked home from school. She lifted her book bag over her head with a smile on her face. "Thank goodness Ms. Haruna had an early dinner date."

The black cat on her shoulder began talking, "Also lucky that there isn't a scout meeting today. Maybe you should take this time to actually study for that English test tomorrow!" Luna scolded.

Serena made a face. "Oh Luna! Why do you always have to scold me!? Everything's been so quiet recently, why can't I just have one day to relax? Besides, why do i need to know about Romao and Jula anyway?"

"It's Romeo and Juliet, Serena. Didn't you even read the book?"

"Well, I saw the movie, doesn't that count?" Serena looked at Luna, hoping her excuse would be good.

Luna shook her head and sighed. 'What will I do with you?'

Serena shrugged and waited for the light to turn green. 'Hmm,' Serena thought, 'I'm not expected to be home this early so why don't I take the scenic route?' She smiled at the thought and started to head towards the park.

"Serena, where are we going?" Luna asked, realizing this wasn't the way to the arcade or home.

"We're taking the scenic route Luna. I thought I'd take the time and actually enjoy a walk home. Besides, I heard from Melvin that there's a fair today."

"Do you even have any money? I could have sworn you spent your allowance yesterday when you and the girls went shopping."

Serena stopped and put her bag down. She began rummaging through her pockets trying to see if she might have any money left. Within minutes she produced some! She began counting, "Hmm, ten, fifty, four-fifty, five... I have five dollars in change!" she exclaimed and stuck her tongue out at Luna, "So there!"

Again poor Luna shook her head and jumped down to walk along side Serena. As the two entered the park, booths and signs were everywhere with vendors around the city proclaiming their wares for the fair.

"Perfume! Straight from the heart of the Osaka Ken!"

"Fresh fish! Discounted price!"

"Have your palm read for free! One time offer!"

Luna looked around, amazed at the huge crowd going from one vendor to another trying to find the best deal. She was about to mention that to Serena but when she turned around, the blonde was gone.  
"Oh where did she go now???"

"Mochi balls! Two for the price of one!"

Luna turned towards the vendor and saw Serena shoving her way through the crowd with a mochi ball in each hand and two in her mouth.

"Serena! How much did that cost??"

"Mmphfree wodaas," She said while eating the two simultaneously. Serena offered a mochi to Luna but the cat refused, disgusted.

"Serena, when will you ever grow up to be a proper young lady?" asked Luna, knowing it was useless.

The blonde food compactor gulped the rest down and said, "When I feel like it. Hmmph!"

"Stuffing your face like always, Meatball Head?"

Serena and Luna turned around to see Amy, Raye, and Lyta standing side by side, smiling. "Raye! Amy! Lyta! What are y'all doing here?"

"Well Serena, since there wasn't a meeting we all decided to come to the fair," informed Amy.

"Didn't you have detention?" asked Lyta.

Serena shook her head, "Ms. H had a dinner date so I got off scot free! So where are you gals heading to?"

"We heard that a booth was giving away passes to some big shot's daughter's birthday ball! It's going to be held at the hottest club  
around!" Raye exclaimed.

"Really?" Serena's eyes grew wide. "You mean it's being held at the Savag'd Garden?"

The three girls nodded.

"And to get these passes all you have to do is pick a card of out of a hat and do what it says," Lyta informed.

"That seems a little too easy," Luna thought aloud.

"Oh come on Luna, stop being a worry wart for once! Whatever's on the card must be really hard to do." Serena scooped Luna in her arms. "So,  
where's the booth?"

"That's the problem, we don't know. Amy, Raye and I have searched almost the entire fair and haven't found it."

Serena began to put her thinking cap on. Hmm. . .

"Maybe it's not even in the fair so there would be less contestants," Luna implied.

"Then where?" Raye asked, frustrated. She was really hoping to win some tickets so she good scope out guys.

"The boat shed!" Serena yelled. Then shrunk when she realized people around her stared at her oddly.

"The boat shed?" asked Amy.

"Yeah! Not many people go out to the lake to boat and since this fair's going on I doubt there'd be anyone in the area," suggested  
Serena.

"How do you know where the boats are, Serena?" asked Raye since only couples go boating and to her knowledge, Serena never had a date.

"Yeah, Serena," implied Amy very curious.

Serena looked nervous, "Um well, the one time um when Melvin dragged me towards the boats and then I got attacked by the birds,  
remember?"

"Oh yeah..." 'That was the same day Darien took me out on the lake,' thought Raye.

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Lyta, excited. "Let's go!"

She began running towards the lake and the others shook their head and ran after her.

 

Just as the boat shed came to view, Serena and company saw a small booth right next to it with a very small crowd surrounding it,  
mainly girls.

"Sorry Miss, but that wasn't the right answer."

The crowd groaned as the bodyguard like man behind the booth rejected yet another girl from getting tickets.

"Maybe there is a catch," wondered Amy aloud. Luna and the rest nodded.

The man saw the group and smiled, "Ah, would you lovely young ladies like a go at winning tickets to get into the Savag'd Garden?"

"Oh yes!" Lyta exclaimed as she stepped toward the booth. "How do I win?"

"You have a choice, either answer a question I ask or," the man pointed towards the hat on the booth, "pull out a stunt to do from this here hat. You have one chance and that's it."  
Lyta began thinking what would be better.

"Go for a stunt Lyta!"

"I say answer a question!"

Lyta knew she was never good at tests and was more of a physical person anyhow so she picked a card from the hat.

"Well, what does it say?" asked the man.

Lyta grinned, "It says here to pick you up and carry you a few steps away from the booth."

"WHAT?!?" Amy, Raye, and Serena yelled in unison. The crowd began to murmur knowing it couldn't be done.

"Oh well, tough luck, maybe next year." The guy began to ask Serena if she'd like a go at it but was interrupted by Lyta walking around behind the booth. "What are you doing??"

"Exactly what the card says!" Lyta wrapped her arms around the man and lifted him up a few inches. The crowd gasped and oohed when she carried him towards the front and dropped him.

"Yay!"

"I guess I win a ticket then." Everyone began clapping as Lyta dusted her hands.

The man, dumbfounded, slowly got up and fished out of his pocket one single ticket. He stared at her amazed and handed Lyta, the first one today, a ticket to get into the hottest nightclub around.

Serena, Amy, and Raye surrounded Lyta.

"Wow! You're in!"

"Did you strain yourself?"

"Good job Lyta! Was it hard to pick him up?"

Lyta shook her head and whispered, "Not as a hard as a silly little youma." She winked.

Raye quickly turned around, "Ask me a question!"

Finally getting his composure back, the man started thinking of something hard and then grinned. From the booth, he pulled out a deck of playing cards and randomly picked one and placed it in his breast pocket. "What card did I choose?"

"What? That's not fair!" Serena whined. The crowd agreed.

"She told me to ask her a question and I did. She didn't say what kind of question," he said snidely, thinking he'll get this girl to lose.

Lyta rolled up her sleeves and was about to punch the guy when Raye put a hand up.

"It's okay, I think I can do it." The raven-haired priestess closed her eyes and concentrated. A picture flashed through her mind and her eyes snapped open. 'Think you're gonna get me with a trick deck huh?' Raye smiled as she gave her answer, "A red and blue Joker card is in your pocket."

The crowd turned towards the man as he pulled out the card from his breast pocket and showed it to the crowd. A red and blue Joker card! "How'd you know?"

Raye shrugged, "I guess it was just a gut feeling." She held out her hand.

The man sighed and grabbed another ticket from his pocket and placed it in Raye's hand.

Amy took a step forward, "I would like you to ask me a question but one that requires knowledge and not luck or probability."

"Uh sure, give me a second." The man began thinking hard, his mind still in disbelief that two girls had already won tickets, and can another actually win one?

"Are you sure you'll be able to answer it, Amy?" asked Serena who was unsure whether she wanted to try it or not.

Amy nodded, "Sure Serena. This guy seems like he never went to college and I've been studying for college courses since I was nine!"

"Nine?!?!" The girls were shocked.

"That's Amy for you. . ." Raye mumbled. Lyta and Serena nodded in agreement.

"All right! I have one for you!" the man exclaimed, confident that he had a real tough question. "What is the F.M.F Disease?"

"The what?" Serena asked. But before the man could restate the question, Amy answered.

"Familial Mediterranean Fever. Common in North African Jewish patients. Its symptoms are: episodic attacks of arthralgia--mainly the large joints--and abdominal pain. In between the attacks the patient should be under treatment of Colchizin. During the attack, had the patient taken Colchizin, its doze can be increased until appearing of  
diarrhea side effects. The patient can also be treated with pain relief agents Pephidin with fluids. The best center in the world for treatment of FMF is in Sheba Hospital in Israel."

Everyone stared at Amy in disbelief when she finished. They quickly turned their head to the man as he silently handed her a ticket shaking his head.

"Wow! All three of you got tickets!" Serena exclaimed. She turned to the guy, "Okay! I'll try!"

The man shook his head, "Sorry, time's up. I have to get going now. There's one more place I have to go to before the day's over." He started packing up the small booth. The crowd that was watching began to disperse.

"Aww come on! I'll be quick!" Serena pleaded.

"Yeah, it won't take more than a minute." Although Raye was happy she got a ticket she did want Serena to at least try although there's no way Serena would be lucky in getting an easy question.

"If not Serena, you can have my ticket, I think it'll be best if I studied instead."

"No Amy, you of all people need to have a break from academics and have fun," protested Lyta as she grabbed onto Amy's shoulders.

The man sighed, "Fine, if you can kiss the next guy that comes down this path AND have him call you a pet name in the next five minutes, you can have a ticket AND all four of you will be taken there by limousine."

The girls gave up knowing it's unlikely that Serena will kiss any guy that comes down if anyone does within the next five minutes and have that guy call her a pet name.

Lyta stretched out her arm, "Come on Serena, you can have my ticket if you want, this guy is not gonna cut us any slack."

"Yeah," agreed Amy and Raye. Luna, who was in Amy's arms, gave Serena a comforting look.

Serena nodded and walked towards the group but stopped when she someone round the corner of the path. The girls looked behind them and saw Darien walking towards them with his nose stuck in a book. Her face fell. 'Oh please not him! But it's for a ticket to get in to the nightclub! I'll be alone if I don't...' Serena sighed and began straightening herself up.

"You're not actually gonna do it? It's Darien!" Lyta muttered.

Looking straight at her target, Serena walked past her friends and towards the unbeknownst Darien. 'You can do it Serena. The guy didn't say what type of kiss. Just a quick one on the cheek should do. As for the pet name. . . well, here' goes nothing!' Serena grabbed Darien's book from his hands.

"What the? What are you doing?" asked Darien but before he could react, Serena wrapped her arms around his neck jumped up and kissed his cheek, so she thought. She didn't expect him to react so quickly and instead of giving him a hard kiss on the cheek, she kissed him smack dab on the lips.

For only a moment, Serena's heart skipped a beat. So did Darien's.

Darien couldn't believe it! He quickly pushed her down and away from him. "MEATBALL HEAD!?!? WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU???!!!???"

Serena was stunned. She had just kissed her worst non-negaversian enemy! "Uh uh..." she stuttered.

The ticket man, flabbergasted, walked right in between them and handed Serena the ticket. "I don't know how you did it sweetie, but here's the ticket and a form to fill out so the driver knows where to pick you up." The man turned to the dumbfounded Darien and shook his head as he walked away.

"Tickets for what? Serena what the hell is going on?" Darien demanded. He's seen Serena do many odd things but kissing him certainly wasn't just odd. He was in so much shock he couldn't keep his normal composure.

"It- it it was a dare..." Serena stuttered again. Her mind was aflutter. 'I kissed Darien,' she thought. 'I can't believe that I kissed this jerk... But there was something there.' Before Serena could actually analyze the situation more, Darien broke her concentration.

"What do you mean a dare?" Somewhere inside of him, Darien felt a little hurt. 'I was used for some stupid dare?' He couldn't believe it, he was mad, no, furious. But why?

"To- to win tickets for an event," Serena mumbled. She looked down as she realized that she liked the kiss albeit the fact it was a quick one. She also realized that she was still holding Darien's book, titled "Isle of Woman" by Piers Anthony. She studied the book for a second curious why Darien would be reading such a thing but again he broke her concentration by grabbing the book from her.

"Hey!"

"Hey nothing," Darien spat, "You are so immature Serena." He never felt this way and it confused him. 'It was Serena for God's sake!' He began walking away.

Serena was furious. 'Why is he mad at me? What did I do?' She caught up with him. "What do you mean I'm immature? For kissing you? It was just a peck on the lips!" she retorted, although deep in her she thought it was more than that. Or at least that's what her gut told her.

Darien stopped. He shook his head as he turned around. "You don't get it Serena, do you? No one likes fickle girls who give away kisses like that! Try to act your age for once!" Darien spat again, "Otherwise, how in the world will you ever find a boyfriend?" He didn't even realize what he said until the words escaped his lips. He knew that was <i>the</i> wrong thing to say.

Serena was deeply hurt. 'How could he say such a cruel thing?' she thought. She did not cry, instead, for once she knew the right thing to say. "How in the hell would you know Darien? You're so cold to the world, a woman wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole!" she countered. But she did not stay long enough to see that she actually hurt Darien for she ran off like the speed of light. She tried to hold back the tears as she ran home.

Darien was shocked. He began to breathe hard as he tried to recover from such a severe blow. "Touché," he muttered as he slowly began walking to his apartment.

The girls, meanwhile, were in shock at the scene that unfolded before them. Luna was currently in Amy's arms as she began to speak.

"Did Serena actually insult Darien back?"

All three girls nodded.

"Will Serena be okay?" asked Amy. She looked down at Luna hoping that maybe she would know.

"I think so. But I better catch up with her," Luna went as she jumped out of Amy's arms, "I'll have Serena contact you all when she feels better!" Luna then began scurrying off hoping to catch up to the rather fast Serena.

The three girls looked at each other silently and separated instantaneously to go off on their own.

<hr>

Sadly, Luna wasn't able to catch up and reached home to realize Serena was already in her room crying. Luna crept up to Serena, who was on her bed holding her stuffed bunny. "Serena...? Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine Luna. I just need to collect my thoughts," Serena mumbled through the pillow. She turned her head towards the window.

'Why did I react in such a way?' she thought. 'Just because Darien was rude to me doesn't give me the right to say what I did.'

Luna jumped on the bed and curled up next to Serena. She just waited untill Serena was ready to talk. For once the royal advisor didn't know what to say. She was confused herself on why Darien acted in such a way. Then again, Luna never did know when it came to teenagers and their problems. She sighed. 'Sometimes I wish I could be a human, just so  
I could feel what Serena's going through,' thought Luna. Time and time again, the poor cat wanted to be more than just an advisor or sometimes mother. She wanted to be Serena's friend.

Serena sighed and turned onto her back. 'Why am I even caring about what he said? And why didn't I believe myself when I said it was just a stupid kiss?' Serena began to feel frustrated. 'It wasn't even a kiss! Then again... How would I know? I've never kissed anyone before.' She turned her head towards her bulletin board. There were newspaper  
clippings of her and the scouts fighting. Including a composite sketch of Tuxedo Mask but the mask was wrong. It wrapped around his face as if was tied to his face by a rubberband. Drawing his eyes in is what annoyed Serena the most. But for once the sketch looked real to her. She stared at the picture wondering, hoping, that one day, Tuxedo Mask would be the one she'd kiss.

"Only in my dreams..." she sighed.

Luna perked her ears up. She turned her head towards Serena's face and tried to study it. What she saw was suprising. Although Luna hadn't known Serena long, she knew this look well. Not because Serena used it a lot but because she's never had it before. For once in her life, Serena was truly somber.

Looking down at her cat Serena questioned, "Am I really that bad Luna?"

"What do you mean?" Luna was startled by the question.

"Do I really act <i>that</i> immature? Is he right? Am I too fickle?"

The poor blonde has never let Darien's words bother her so. Sure she's cried because of him before, but today was different. And she didn't know why.

Luna was stunned, "Of course not!" She still saw Serena's face fall and tried to reassure her, "Don't listen to what Darien said! He doesn't know what he's talking about. He just got a little temperamental, that's all. You're not as immature as he made you out to be. You're just a normal teenager. "

"Really?"

"Certainly. Don't let him get to you. I can honestly say that if you were that immature, you wouldn't have lasted this long as a scout."

Serena smiled and hugged Luna. "Thank you Luna. I guess you're right, I shouldn't worry about stupid old Darien. But I do feel sorry for what I said to him, you know? That <i>was</i> mean of me."

"In a couple of days, I'm sure you two will be at each other's throats as normal," quipped Luna. Serena chuckled.

"Serena! Sammy! Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Tsukino yelled from the kitchen.

"Dinner!" Serena exclaimed. She jumped to her feet and rushed out the door.

Luna shook her head. 'I hope you never change Serena,' Luna thought to herself as she tiredly hopped down and began walking to her dinner bowl.

<hr>

Darien had finally reached his apartment door, fumbling for his keys. As soon as he walked in, he dropped his book on the hallway table. He ran his hand through his hair as he leaned on the door dejectedly.

"Damn it Darien! You really did it this time, huh?" he yelled to himself. He knew from Andrew that one of the things Serena most wanted in the world was to have a loving boyfriend. He normally felt guilty for making her cry but to actually have her say something back made it feel worse. Even through all his "teasing" he never really saw Serena get ugly. But he caused her to today. He doesn't blame her for what she said. 'I had it coming.'

He sighed as he lifted himself from the door and went towards the kitchen. 'Why did I say that to her though?' "It was just a stupid kiss, not even a kiss," He placed his hands on the counter, staring at a bowl of fruit.

"You're thinking too much of this. She barely pressed her lips against yours," he thought aloud. 'She smelled like roses,' he subconsciously thought. As he realized it, Darien shook his head. "This is Serena I'm talking about. Why am I so obsessed with this stupid incident?"

Darien turned around to grab something from the fridge when he noticed the photo on it. It was the only picture of Sailor Moon that the press could get their grubby hands on and print. Her face was blurred but he could see her as clear as day. He couldn't help but stare at the photo. Whenever he was around Sailor Moon as Tuxedo Mask, he'd always  
get a funny feeling like an extreme case of butterflies. Which is why he never fought unless it was necessary. He realized that he had he same feeling when Serena kissed him. He shook his head again.

"Nah, it couldn't be... could it?" Sadly again a knocking on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Coming!" He groaned as he headed towards the door. He opened the door to see the mailman.

"Darien Chiba?"

"Yes?"

"You have one certified letter," informed the man as he pulled a letter from his mailbag. He handed it to Darien and then pulled out an electronic box. "Could you sign here please?"

Darien took the mock pen and signed his name on the LCD screen.

"Thank you," he said as he handed the box back. The man bowed and began walking down the hall towards the elevator.

Darien looked at the addressee as he closed the door. "Stefanie Li?" 'I haven't heard that name in years,' he thought to himself.

To get some extra money, he tutored this girl when she was struggling on the entrance exams. Her father was rich but wanted someone cheap to tutor her. Luckily her father was the dean to the high school that Darien attended. Darien gently shook his head to return from the nostalgia. He never liked reminiscing about the past. Too many bitter memories.

He swiftly opened the letter to find an invitation to her birthday at the Savag'd Garden. It even said hip formal attire required. 'What the heck does that mean?' he thought but then he remembered that she was always a little eccentric. He trudged to his couch in his living room and sat down. Darien was never really the party type of person. He rarely danced with anyone and unless Andrew was around he never talked to anyone. He looked at the date.

'Two days? Is that the same party that Serena was talking about? With my luck it probably is.' He thought about it some more and decided why not. He had nothing to lose.

Darien picked up the phone and dialed the RSVP number, "Hello Stef?"

<hr>

"Serena!! The limo's here!" yelled her mom from the kitchen. She was still washing the dishes smiling to herself. She'd never seen her daughter so secretive about her dress. She knew Serena wouldn't be using an old one but for once she didn't bother either parents on money. "You don't want be late!" she reminded.

Serena's father, who was reading the newspaper, shook his head. "Tell me again why we're allowing her to go dear?"

"Because it's good for Serena to get out once in a while. Besides, Sammy's friends will be here in a couple of hours and she shouldn't be stuck in her room." She started her way towards the stairs, in anticipation to see the new dress.

Serena slowly began walking down the steps, ensuring she didn't trip or fall. Her mom arrived at the stairs to see the lovely dress Serena had bought. But Serena had disappointed her mother by walking down in a hooded cloak covering her from head to toe. The only item her mother could see were the opened toed purple heels since Serena had to lift the cloak to walk down.

"Serena? Why are you wearing that ridiculous sheet?" her mom scowled.

The blonde shook her head, "It's not a sheet, it's a cloak. And I'm wearing it cause I'm not letting anyone see what I'm wearing until I'm inside the club." She gave her mom a kiss and a hug as she walked out of the door. "Bye Mom! Dad!"

Mrs. Tsukino rolled her eyes, "That girl..."

\------

When Serena got in the limo, Amy and Lyta were already picked up. Both had jackets on so they too only hinted at the outfits concealed underneath. They all looked at her oddly because of the cloak. They gave each other a nervous look.

"Uh, Serena? What's the cloak for?" questioned Lyta.

Serena had waited until the limo began moving again to answer. "I want to surprise you all with my outfit. I went with a totally new look to show of- er surprise you guys!" Serena smiled nervously. 'Can it Serena, you're gonna give yourself away!'

Amy looked at Serena oddly again. "Were you about to say show off?"

"Uh no! What ever gave you that idea?" She laughed nervously.

Amy decided to keep her mouth shut and smiled. Lyta began divulging information about the girl who's birthday everyone would be celebrating tonight.

Serena wasn't paying attention though, her thoughts on the previous two days.

 

<i>The day after the whole fiasco, Serena as always bumped into Darien on her way to the only scout meeting occurring this week. She apologized as always and than began to apologize for what she said. He said it was no big deal and that he had it coming. They had shared a nervous smile as both looked down. Serena still felt odd ever since she kissed him and stood there forgetting where she was suppose to be heading.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to apologize?" Serena asked, looking up at Darien.

"Apologize? For what?" Darien looked confused. 'I thought I did apologize, I just did it in a tactful way.' He noticed the way that she looked at him was a similar way as someone else. But he couldn't think of who.

"For what you said to me," she said straightforwardly. She believed his tactful way wasn't enough. She wanted him to say it. Serena stuck her hands on her hips.

"I did." He looked at her, annoyed. "You want me to say the words don't you?"

"And what's wrong with that?"

He rolled his head around, "God Serena. Mature people don't always have to say sorry to each other literally, only children! You just want me to say those two words to make you feel better than me."

"Are you trying to say I'm immature again?"

"Yes- I mean no!" Darien stuttered. He did it again. 'Why do I always do this to her?' he thought.

"Hmmph!" Serena began walking away, realizing that she had a meeting to go to. 'I'll show him I'm mature. Wait until he reads how I was the most dazzling girl at Savag'd Garden. then he'll truly madly deeply feel sorry he yelled at me for that kiss!'</i>

 

"What's with the cloak?"

"Huh?" Serena snapped her head towards Raye who must have just hopped in. "Oh! I just wanted to surprise you all with my outfit."

"Don't you mean show off?" Raye joked. She was in a too good of a mood to argue with Serena.

The girls chuckled as Serena rolled her eyes.

Lyta crossed her legs, "So Serena, now that we're all here, aren't you going to show us your dress yet?"

"Yeah Serena, I'm dying to know what's all this secrecy is about," chimed in Raye.

Serena smiled, "You'll see when we get there." There was a small twinkling in her eye.

Raye turned to face Serena, "You mean you won't even show us, your best friends before the public?"

Amy laughed, "Wasn't you who said 'patience is a virtue' Raye?"

This time Serena joined the other two's laughing as Raye looked away.

 

@}~~~*~~~{@

 

Andrew knocked on Darien's bedroom door. "Come on Darien! We're going to be late for the party! You know the bodyguards will close the place exactly at eleven." He sighed and sat on the armrest of the couch. Andrew was wearing a typical tuxedo, except it was the color of gold. He played with the hem of his jacket. 'I wonder if this is hip  
enough,' Andrew thought as the bedroom door swung open to reveal a very purple Darien. Andrew whistled, "Whooo... Nice."

Darien, for the occasion of being weird, wore a dark purple tuxedo. He had a dark night purple jacket and pants. Accenting the dark purple was a midnight blue dress shirt and a satin, angular and flat bow tie. To contrast the darkness he had white gloves on that looked to the style of baseball ones. There was even a purple tinge to his hair. "It's not much is it?"

Andrew laughed as he stood up, "Compared to me? Nah. Who are you trying to impress any how?" If Andrew didn't know any better, it seemed that Darien wanted to impress a girl!

Darien gave him a look, "Who am <i>I</i> trying to impress? What about you Mr. Golden Sun?" He grinned as Andrew feigned shock.

"Moi? I'm just looking forward to a good time!"

Darien smiled as he shook his head. 'I wonder if she'll actually show. I have to talk to her and apologize.' Darien finally had realized that he felt something for Serena. He didn't notice it untill the minute after he insulted Serena's immaturity again. But he knew the feeling was there, he couldn't deny it. But the problem was… now what?

"So, ready to go?"

"Yup."

<hr>

"Woah." All the girls were in awe when they stepped into the club. People everywhere in eccentric clothing and the music was booming with Amber's hit song.

"This is the coatroom you guys," Lyta exclaimed as she dragged the other girls into the main doorway laughing.

The main dance floor was bustling with waitresses and dancers. The DJ was off to the corner and the buffet table near the back. Flashing lights and even fog as a far as the eye could see. But the most incredible thing, and what the Savag'd Garden was famous for was not the Jungle/Garden theme but the fact that the ceiling was crystalline glass in eccentric patterns. The only clear area was the middle where at twelve midnight, the moon would shine through providing a spotlight for the dancers in the middle.

A very handsome man came up to them. "May I take your coats, ladies?"

Ami and Lyta blushed as they gave their coat to him. Rei smiled and handed hers over. Serena on the other hand looked around once more.

'Darn, no photographers around. Oh well, I guess I better do it now,' thought Serena.

She slowly began to take off her cloak and shyly handed it over.

The girls stared in amazement. For once, Serena's hair wasn't in her usual two-meatball style. Her hair was half up and half down, the part that was half up was in a tight bun in the back of her head which had a ring of small violets at the base. Also, her hair hanged down in a golden wave instead of its usual straight look. Instead of wearing a regular party  
dress, she was in a gown that had a slit in the front for movement. It was such a radiant shade of purple you could swear it was ultra violet. The sleeves were stiff and curled around her arm showing off every bit of bare skin on her neck and shoulder. The neckline was at the same level as the top of the sleeve, only teasing anyone that noticed. It was a tight fitting dress until her midsection where it ended in a V line as the rest fell around her frame. Her body was accented with long violet gloves, a charm bracelet of the solar system and one single golden locket in the shape of a crescent moon.

Serena turned towards her friends and finally noticed each outfit.

Amy was wearing simple straight and softlooking dress that fell past her knees. It was baby blue with no sleeves and a moderate neckline. What made the outfit intriguing was the fact that under the blue dress was a white blouse. The collar was huge and triangular leaving the neckline at a sharp v-shape. The sleeves of her blouse fitted tightly at the shoulders but  
then drastically loosend out leaving Amy's small hands swimming in it. Since not much could be done for her hair, Amy accented it with a ringlet of daisies.

Lyta, on the other hand, was more daring. Unlike other dresses, the brunette beauty wore an unusual two-piece. Lyta's top was actually a dark satiny green tubetop that ended inches before the navel. Her skirt replicated the color and fabric of the tubetop but was loose. So loose, the dress was lightly held in place by two dark green suspenders. The suspenders allowed the skirt to rest comfortably on Lyta's hips. But what was most shocking was that her hair was down! It was rather wavy and was accesorised with pink rose clips on either side of her head.

Finally, Serena's eyes led to Raye's outfit and wasn't that surprised. Raye wore a tight black leather dress that ended five inches before the knees. The neckline was straight and moderate with the dress being held up by two very thin straps. To cover her very bare shoulders, there were short red lace sleeves in a triangular style. But that was not the only part of Raye covered in lace. The bare skin between the straps was covered in lace and ended at the middle of her neck. That wasn't all. Wrapped around Raye's waist was a lace shawl. It tied at the middle and covered the back her legs to the back of her knee. To accentuate the outfit more, Raye wore red stilleto shoes and a red ribbon in her hair.

"Whoa Serena! What a fabulous outfit!" exclaimed Lyta. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Where did you get the money for that?" questioned Raye.

Serena smiled brightly. "It was my grandmother's. I found it in the attic and used what little money I had to get it dry-cleaned. But your outfits are tres cool too! So, you really like mine?" she asked as she twirled around.

The three girls nodded.

"What are we waiting for? Let's have some fun!" exclaimed Lyta as she descended the steps on to the dance floor. Amy and Raye smiled at each other as they too walked down the steps.

Serena hesitated for a second realizing she was never really a good dancer. 'What the hey, why not?' she thought as she picked up her gown a little and joined the circle of her dancing friends.

<hr>

"Woah woah, are you two on the list?" The bodyguard asked as he stopped Andrew and Darien. This guy looked as though he already had to "escort" many a people who claimed to be on the list.

"Yes we are. Darien Chiba," replied Darien. He looked worriedly at Andrew. 'What if there was a typo and my name isn't on the list?'

The bodyguard quickly scanned the list, "And guest," he commented. He opened the double doors. "Just in time Mr. Chiba, we were about to close the club."

Both Andrew and Darien sighed and smiled as they walked through the doors. They too were surprised at the decorum of the coatroom.

Just as Andrew and Darien walked past the coatroom doors, someone noticed them.

"Darien!" a young woman squealed as she squeezed her way through the dancers. She herself wearing one of the loudest costumes Darien had ever seen. A 1950s style neon pink colored dress. She jumped up the stairs and grabbed Darien's hands. "You came!"

Darien chuckled, "Stef! Happy birthday!" He took a step back and studied her, "You look lovely as always." And as always, he managed to make her blush.

Stef twisted her hips slightly. "Surely I've changed a little bit!" She grinned.

Andrew cleared his throat, looking at Darien expectantly.

Darien finally remembered he was there. "Oh! Stef, I would like you to meet my best friend Andrew Furuhata. Andrew, this is Stefanie Li, daughter of an aristocrat and Dean of Azabu High School, John Li."

Stef made a look of annoyance, "Oh Dar, you always have to bring that up huh?" She changed her look and smiled towards Andrew. They shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Li," greeted Andrew as he turned Stef's hand and kissed it.

Darien rolled his eyes.

Stef blushed, "The pleasure's all mine. And you don't have to call me Miss. Stef is fine." She then finally noticed the odd outfits of the two. "Whoa, nice getups."

"Thanks, now why with all the weirdness?" inquired Darien as he looked around. "And what's this I hear about giving out club tickets to random people?"

Stef started, "Well I--"

"Andrew!"

Everyone turned around to see a woman run up the steps towards Andrew. She was wearing what looked like a cross between a lab coat and a dress.

"Rita?!?" Andrew exclaimed as his girlfriend ran into his bewildered arms. "What are you doing here? I thought--"

"I'm on a two week break. I came in this morning and planned to surprise you here since I heard that Darien was bringing you."

Andrew smiled and shook his head. "Rita you're the best."

This time it was the birthday girl's turn to clear her throat.

"Oh!" Andrew exclaimed, "This lovely woman in white is my girlfriend, Rita. And this other lovely woman in pink is the birthday girl herself, Stefanie." Then he gestured towards Darien, "And everyone knows him."

Darien chuckled mockingly, "Thanks Andrew."

Andrew grinned and hugged his girlfriend.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Stefanie," Rita nodded and smiled.

Stef returned the smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

Rita suddenly stood straight and turned to look at Andrew, "Oh honey there's someone I want you to meet. He's the one that got me into the club. It was nice to see you again Darien, bye Miss Stefanie!" She waved to the two as she began to tug away Andrew.

"Uh bye! See ya around I guess!" Andrew stated.

Darien laughed, "See ya!"

"Bye bye!" Stef smiled and turned towards Darien. "Now what did you want to know?" she asked remembering that Darien had asked her something before the interruption.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Why were you giving tickets away to random strangers?"

"Oh that..." Stef rolled her eyes annoyingly. "That was all my father's idea. You see, he's going to run for district attorney and thought it would be good PR."

Darien tilted his head, "That's your dad for you. Well, at least it makes it look like you have a lot of friends." He grinned.

She mocked hurt and playfully punched him. "You really haven't changed have you Dar? Still the sarcastic know it all who thinks he's funny." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, that's no way for a young lady to act," he teased.

"And how would you know how a young lady would act, huh?" She retorted.

"Because I just do." They both laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Meanwhile, in another corner of the Garden, Serena and Amy were sitting down letting another slow song pass them by.

"Amy why are we not dancing?" Serena groaned. She leaned back against the chair. 'Maybe Darien isn't coming,' she thought glumly. She strained over the dancing couples trying to see if she could see him. 'Man, I really wanted to show him off. Still, I can't believe he's friends with the birthday girl. So says Andrew...'

"I'm not for slow dancing really and I think people are afraid you're gonna step on their foot like the last guy," Amy informed. She looked at Serena. "Are you waiting for someone? Is that why you're dressier than usual?" Amy asked. She always wanted the latest news on her friends.

The blonde shook her head, "No! I'm not looking for anyone in particular." She lied, "Just the normal hotties." Serena grinned her usual guy hunting grin.

Amy shook her head and looked at her watch. "It's almost midnight!" she exclaimed.

"So?" Serena had closed her eyes and didn't realize the song ended.

"So, at midnight something really special is going to happen. And then around 12:30, cake will be passed out and such. That's why the party started so late," commented Lyta as she sat down exhausted from dancing an hour straight.

Serena snapped her eyes open and saw that both Raye and Lyta were back from the dance. "Did you have a nice dance?"

Lyta shook her head, "The guy was too short and kept staring at my chest." She casually removed a strand of hair from her face.

Amy blushed furiously while the other girls laughed. "Um, what about you Raye? How was your dance partner?"

"He was all right. He kept going on about how beautiful the birthday girl is and how powerful her father is. That guy was really getting on my nerves. Hey Ames, what time is it any how?"

Amy peered at her watch again, "Almost time. It's 11:58." She looked out on the dance floor. The song that was playing was actually a short waltz so only people who knew classical dancing were out there.

Serena stood up, "I'm gonna get some punch. Anyone want anything?" She turned to look at everyone as they all shook their head no.

"Don't take too long Serena. You don't want to miss the big surprise. Whatever that may be," Lyta warned.

Serena nodded. She decided not to take the long route around the dance floor and instead walk across it.

 

~~~~~

 

Darien was still standing at the top of stairs talking to Stef. He had almost forgotten to look for Serena until Stef looked at the tiger shaped clock.

"Oh shoot! I've almost forgotten!" She hugged Darien. "Sorry Dar, but I've gotta go. It's almost midnight and I promised my boyfriend that I'd dance with him."

Darien laughed, "Who would have thought you would have a boyfriend."

Again Stef feigned hurt, "And what's that supposed to mean?" She punched him playfully when he grinned, "I'll see you at the cake cutting in half an hour, okay? Bye bye!" Stef ran down the steps and zig zagged through the crowd.

Darien shook his head. Even with the soft waltz ending and people around talking, he head a soft *jingling*. His head snapped towards the middle of the dance floor and saw the most beautiful sight. "That couldn't be," he whispered.

 

~~~~

 

'Oh shoot,' thought Serena. Just as she was in the middle of the dance floor, all the couples began waltzing in a continuous and fast circle. She was stuck there until they broke the pattern or until the song ended. She sighed, 'See, this is what happens when you get thirsty right before an event.' She rubbed her eyes again and caused her bracelet to *jingle* again. As she opened her eyes, she turned her face towards the stairs and gasped. 'Is that who I think it is?'

  
~~~

  
"Serena," Darien whispered. 'She looks spectacular,' he thought. He noticed the great difference in her style, including the one bun wavy golden hair. What surprised him the most was that she looked like a mature young lady and not the dizty teenager he knew her to be.

At that moment, a bell rung throughout the club. Everyone stopped dancing and looked up at the crystallized ceiling. Darien looked down at his watch, "11:59." Another song began to play and almost as if it was all staged, the moon appeared through the middle out of the clouds.

Just as the moonlight hit the crystal ceiling, light flooded down in numerous colors. But in the middle, it was pure white light that fell...

Onto Serena.

  
~~

_  
__The Moonlight..._  
 _Shines down interstellar beams_  
 _And the groove tonight_

Serena was frozen. Her eyes met up with Darien's right when the moon came out. People had begun dancing again to the song. __

_Is something more than you've ever seen_

 

~  
  
Something flowed through him as he raced down the steps and had to side step people to get through the middle to finally stand in front her. Soon, the light too engulfed him. He was entranced, knowing only one thing to do.

_The stars and planets taking shape_

*jingle*

"Darien?" Serena wondered. Not sure since the hair was purple.

_A stolen kiss has come too late_

"Serena, May- May I have this dance?" he asked as he offered his hand. All Serena could do was nod her head.

_In the moonlight_

She took his hand and he pulled her close to him as he gently wrapped his arm around her waist. *jingle* Serena gasped slightly when she felt his body against her. 'What am I doing?'

_Carry on, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
In the moonlight_

As if they had been dancing partners for over a lifetime, Serena and Darien began to dance fluidly and in tune to the music.

_Carry on, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing_

Serena looked up at Darien, confused, "Darien?" He looked down at her with bemused look. "What _are_ we doing?"

_You're never safe 'till you see the dawn  
And if the clock strikes_

He laughed and shrugged, "I really don't know. But do you really want to stop?"

_past midnight  
the hope is gone_

She shook her head. "No." The feeling she had inside when she saw him intensified. 'This is Darien I'm dancing with! Darien…'

_To move under...  
In the moonlight_

'I can't believe I'm dancing with Serena of all people. What has come over me?' Darien thought as he slowly dipped her. *jingle*

_Carry on, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
In the moonlight_

'There's something about him, but what? What makes him different than any time?' She began twirling slowly as Darien took a step back. *jingle* 'I've never danced this good before, why haven't I fallen yet?'

_Carry on, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing_

Darien stared at her twirling body, 'That feeling...' Serena slowly stopped.

 _Move.  
_ 'It's that feeling again,' Serena thought.  
 _Closer.  
_ Darien pulled her against him and their eyes met again.  
 _Passion.  
_ 'His eyes... The same sadness like Tuxedo Mask...' She subconsciously wetted her lips.  
 _Stronger.  
_ 'Her eyes... As sweet as Sailor Moon's...' Without thought, Darien pressed his lips against Serena's. At first softly then when the music and heat between them intensified, so did the kiss.

To Serena it lasted like an eternity. But after a while, Serena began to move her lips away until they were just hovering near his. Her breathing intensified a hundred folds.

Darien was speechless, ashamed he impulsively kissed her but he couldn't look away. "Serena..." he breathed.

"Darien..." 'Is he the one?' she wondered, 'Of all the people in the world I had to fall in love with him?'

'That feeling,' he realizes, 'It's the same one I have in my dreams when the princess is calling for me.' He gazed deeply into her crystal blue eyes, almost drowning in them.

*My love, help me be free!* a voice within him cried out.

'It can't be... Serena?' By this time they were once again in the middle of the dance floor but they had stopped dancing.

Serena almost felt weak in her knees. Something inside of her wanted to come out like when the first time she had ever transformed. Her hand gripped his waist.

*jingle*

'It is him.'

'It is her.'

_There's a magic only two can tell  
In the dark night  
Ultra Violet is a wicked spell_

"Serena, I've been searching for you all my life." Darien confessed, "And I'm sorry I've been so mean to you."

"You are?" she was dumbfounded. This man who has teased cruelly ever since she first met him is apologizing? "What are you trying to say?" *jingle*

_The stars and planets taking shape_

"What I'm trying to say Serena is that until this moment, I never realized that-"

_A stolen kiss has come too late_

"You love me?" she finished. Lost in the magic of it all, she stood on her toes and kissed him with a passion so long forgotten.

_In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing_

Darien replied to the kiss with the same fervor and wrapped his arms around her small frame pushing her fully against him. *jingle* The memories for the both of them flooded through like a dream finally remembered. He gripped her tightly.

_In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing_

"My prince," she uttered as their lips parted, one hand holding his face.

_Moving on..._

"Princess, I have finally found you." He hugged the violet clad woman in his arms. "And I'll never lose you again," he whispered in her ear lovingly.

_Moving all night_

"We're finally free," she gasped. A smile so grand was on her face that he too couldn't help but laugh.

_Carry on, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
Moving on..._

Serena also laughed. "All because of one little kiss."

Darien grinned, as he suddenly twirled her around him, "And what a kiss!" *jingle*

_Moving all night  
Carry on, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing_

The charms on Serena's bracelet began to fly off as she twirled around. *jingle*

Soon only two charms were left. The moon and the earth. *jingle*

_Moving on...  
Moving all night long..  
Carry on, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing_

~*~*~The End~*~*~


End file.
